


The Left Turn

by InsightfulWolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Series: Poetry [48]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Call for Peace, Early Work, Gen, Hate Crimes, Murder-Suicide, Poetry, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/InsightfulWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you knew would you still have fired<br/>that shot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Left Turn

Stupid kids they yell and shout.

What's all this stuff about?

The shooting, killings,

Lots of kids are a willings.

Why can't it all just stop?

If it continues, I'd sooner drop!

You, grown up poor and lost?

You'll die too, so what's the cost?

Just many lives, startin to liven.

Change, life, and freedom, you think that's

just a given?

Well, it's not!

If you knew would you still have fired

that shot?

If I told you at the end there was

nothing left?

Maybe you'd have taken the right turn

instead of the left.


End file.
